rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
BaSx Audio Diary Analysis
Sitemap BaSx Audio Diary Analysis See Also Audio Diary Analysis --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Morris Lauderman, Owner of Silver Fin, supposedly early Nov 1958 (note- some Audio Diary dates are pretty dodgey or outright stupid/defective - as in - wasn't Fontaine's a Prison by that date ?? ) : "And before I knew it, Ryan had me bounced out of my own restaurant -- and that Korean had the run of the place. It was a good business, I tell you. I never shoulda told anyone about that light; about those weird buildings I saw, floatin' in the clouds. And most of all, I never should have told no one about that girl who showed up one day... in that old-timey blue dress." SO he could have kept his restaurant open while these 'things' were happening in it ?? '' Yeah that would have been good... '' Yeah, Ryan is such a fricken meanie. (That Audio Diary recorder's BIAS so beloved of the game's manipulative writers) - This guy is whining when his restaurant is in the middle of a Prison by that time (This is dated ('' a sloppy writer mistake ???? '') a month and a half AFTER the big 'Shootout' and Fontaine's criminals were being locked up there in the 'Department Store' prison). So his business was all going (had gone) down the crapper anyway, NO ? Just wait a little bit longer Morris, and maybe you will be killed by Atlas's terrorists running rampant in that demented-writer's idea of 'a prison'. (( '' This is what happens with DLC shoddyness, when the DLC writers don't even bother to look at the original game's timeline. Or Kennyboi bothering to 'check the work' ... '' )) SO Suchong has yet another project ... Is HE the only extraordinary 'super-scientist' expert in Rapture??? (( '' This is "namedropping" common in DLC, where they don't want to create any NEW characters, and lazily attach inappropriate extra things to existing personalities -- Suchong was a medical doctor and geneticist, not a quantum scientist or engineer (note- Suchong called such things "Bullshit" previously. Audio Diary "The_Vita_Chamber" by Suchong - Transcript: Initial Deployment, Vita-Chamber/Client Ryan Industries. Stage one is complete. Sinclair and Alexander tried to explain the science to me, but Suchong does not believe them. They keep saying Plasmid reconstruction this and quantum entanglement that, and then poof, dead people come back to life. Bullshit! Of course, Ryan will only allow it to be tuned to his genetic frequencies for the testing... '' )) Correcting This : How long had this 'Tear' stuff been going on in Rapture. Hard to keep it secret and out of the Press But then the whole ADAM nasty sideeffect was amazingly unseen until 'poof' it is rampaging in Rapture once Ryan is the one running the 'genetic show' (and gets the blame). It HAS to be awhile for it IF Suchong can 'look through them' (Tears) before he can understand enough to potentially manipulate them (He is at least given a few weeks to do stuff like that and amazingly build his own 'Tear' machinery, etc... AS IF THAT'S SUFFICIENT story machination) - Perhaps THE Whole thing (For the purposes of our REDO CORRECTION creating a sane Infinite-uncontaminated Rapture) is that some bad Hallucinogens released by accident or somesuch (Maybe its another Fontaine disruptive tactic). THAT'S Much Much, logical and easier than trying to Rationalize all this BAD Fantasy Bullshit these lame/sloppy writers introduced in the DLC. (( Idea - There SHOULD be another recording or document found somewhere mentioning that "Morris Lauderman" was killed by some Crazy Vox coming out of a Tear later, when he went back to the Silver Fin after the happenings of BaSx. )) --- --- --- Audio Diary : Loose Talk On Market Street : Man: "How is Ryan taking over Fontaine's business any different than, say, eminent domain? It's just the hand of government coming down on the individual." Woman: "Fontaine was a criminal." Man: "By whose standards? Ryan's? I prefer when the judge doesn't profit off the penalty." (( Note- the Smuggling crime isn't mentioned, nor the attacking/murdering City Authorities sent to arrest him, nor the possible restitution to Fontaine's victims, nor the need to keep Fontaine Futuristics producing ADAM. One liner 'conversations' might be fine for 'color' in a game, but really aren't very good for explaining 'backstory'.)) - Woman: "The Great Chain guides all of our efforts… Even if we can't see it, it's there…" Man: "Was it the Great Chain who took over Fontaine Futuristics? Sorry, lady, but I ain't buying." ((Note- Fontaine Futuristics continued and provided further ADAM products to keep many Rapture citizens from mentally imploding, and under Ryan was working on improving the ADAM to minimize side effects - soon with the demand caused by Atlas's Terrorism in Rapture.)) - REMEMBER the trouble and potential panic Atlas supposedly had caused by declaring there was an ADAM shortage in Rapture??? (That statement was before the Kashmir Massacre and other bombings showed Atlas to be a Terrorist). SO Fontaine Futuristics (apparently Rapture's Major ADAM supplier) should be allowed to collapse ? And ADAM product productions to be curtailed ?? REMEMBER that the game plot said how Addicted 'everyone' was supposed to be already ?? (Despite no mention in Rapture's Press about that rather important situation ...) Unfortunately there IS a problem with 'Masssive dangerous addiction', yet the crisis allegedly (and conveniently for the BS1 story) crept up on everyone so VERY suddenly - as per that contrived ("Ryan is the problem" ... ) plot narrative. Yes, the writers sloppily had it both ways to fit their storyline. So again, years later (in BaSx's writing), the writers spew out yet more game details which should have been checked AND CORRECTED by someone before they wound up in the DLC game. (( '' It seems like no one of the Infinite BS DLC writing/design crew much played or remembered the earlier games (nor bothered to cross-check their details with someone who had). '' )) 'Writers' Free-wheeling it, conflicting with already existing Canon is just POOR writing. --- --- --- Manta Ray Lounge - Atlas's Soup Kitchen : ''' (The Audio Diary there (C'est La Vie) says 'Atlas' is in charge of this for some reason ...) Fontaine as Atlas probably had needed some 'muscle' from his old crew to setup his new 'persona'. Any one of those half-crazy people/Splicers he was dealing with, the thugs/criminals/terrorists in the department store, 'might as just as well shoot him, as 'follow' him' -- unless Atlas had some assistance in convincing them. Words aren't always enough, and these aren't 'the downtrodden'/'the desperate' that his revolutionary words worked on elsewhere. (These people KNOW a fraud when they see one). He also might not be as convincing in his disguise to people who had seen/known Fontaine previously. Bribes which often only work temporarily were thus used. No doubt, those followers who knew his REAL identity would eventually be 'disposed of', as a liability to his 'con'. If this is not a 'BOTCH' by the game's writers, then this would be more evidence of Fontaine's new (revised) "Moron-IQ" persona : Taking alot of risks of 'giving himself away', while trapped in a prison and likely being 'watched'. --- --- --- '''STUPID STATEMENTS MADE : - Sunk 5000 fathoms below Ryan's shining city, says Atlas in BaS2 : Sorry, 6 feet per fathom makes that 30000 feet. That's water pressure at 1000 atmospheres or 14000 lb/in^2 (7 tons of weight pushing in on EVERY square inch of EVERY building/window/etc... 600 feet down was technologically bad enough.) Atlas would be fishfood paste if his 'prison' was sunk to a teenie-tiny fraction of that depth --- Crushville ... "Flat as a pancake" - a sudden collapse like a sledgehammer squashing an egg. A Ludicrous statement, so it must be some common Rapture saying - maybe a punch line from a well-known Sander Cohen Comedy (possibly some awful double entendre). Besides, the deepest point in the Atlantic Ocean is off Puerto Rico, and it is about 28000 feet deep (The Marianas Trench down to 36000 ft deep is in the Pacific). "Against Stupity, the Gods themselves stand Powerless" - Roman Proverb (appropriate to this line being taken literally). (( That 'Roman' may have foretold future hack writers and game makers ' )) --- --- --- ' "False Advertising" (Audio Diary Analsys) ''' : Herschel Weiss (In Fontaine's Department Store, in BaSx) "Oh, you're not gonna out-lawyer me on this one, Ryan. You knowingly promoted Old Man Winter with the implication it produced ice -- not dry ice! The ice sculpture we commissioned for this year's gala at the Kashmir stands where we left it, a month later, all 2500 pounds of it... And who's still footing the room rental? Oh, not you, you son of a bitch..." The 'Ice Scuplture' Kerfuffle - BaSx Spliced Idiots Recording Their Rants ? : Weird reasoning here. In Real Life You take a sledge hammer, bust it up, and haul it away in a wheel-barrow or even buckets. Is this guy supposed to be in business of some kind ??? (If he was smart he could probably use the dry ice for something, or sell it... Or save this (dim writer ignorance) eternally unmelting ice statue for his next gig.) This is basic reality the buffoon writers are ignoring for their Sloppy/Quickly-Written little DLC scenarios. Dry Ice actually DOES melt, and after a month even a chunk that big would be LONG gone (Hope the ventilation was on, cuz the CO2 is an asphyxiation hazard in a close space). "Dry Ice" is '''NOT some Superman/StarTrek fictional material (like that Ryanium was supposed to be). NOTE - Real Life : Dry Ice does 'MELT' - It "Effervesces" (evaporate directly from a solid to a gas when it warms up.) SO, who wrote this goofy ignorant stuff ? (( '' I blame the decline of the Public Schools and Touchy Feely Curriculums which don't teach actual 'Science' any more. '' )) ALSO, Isn't it all the Kashmir restaurant's problem ?? (This bizarre unmelting table decoration). If they ordered it, then it is their problem, not this guys, NO ? Yeah and why is he mad at Ryan? Wasn't this Plasmid made by Fontaine (and why is a party going on during the 'Civil War' chaos or after Fontaines Dept Store was shut down as part of the crime investigation and 'prison' situation) ?? (( '' The DLC writers needed some coordination - "THE BUCK STOPS ON LEVINE'S DESK" (or should have) '' )). AND Why would Ryan have anything to do with this guy. ("Blame Ryan" is the game's dim Mantra - leftover from the 'Follow Your Pal Atlas' logically-weak Twist crap in BS1). In any sane reality, some far Lower business tier underling would be the complaint contact, whatever the problem. (But you see, Ryan did everything and was responsible for everything in a simpletons mind - evil evil Ryan!!!). Seriously, People in Rapture weren't suppose to be IGNORANT MORONS. Use a sledge hammer and a wheelbarrow and any simpleton could have it gone in 1-2 hours max (including their potty and lunch breaks). Is this the type of useless person who came to Rapture ?? Makes ME wonder if its more 'telling' about the intelligence of people who write this stuff (or their general lack of knowledge about the Real World -- OR is it just being the same crew who did the absurd Infinite BS fantasy ???). For the MMORPG, THIS would be used as a Splicer Rant - part of a delusional episode indicating how people started to come apart under the influence of Fontaine's Poison-laced products. There would be better indicators that this Herschel Weiss guy is Splicer_Addled : Progressively getting more and more unstable and later commits some heinous crime in an insane ADAM rage (Takes an icepick to a Little Sister, and winds up a stain on the wall via an outraged attendant Big Daddy). - For False_Advertising "for this year's gala" - THAT is something other than the New Years party ? (Nov 10 would obviously have it conflict IF it isn't some OTHER 'gala' - which is a possibility. Nov 5 is the Anniversary of Rapture's "Founding"(?) -- that date is on those commemorative things Rapture_november_5_1946_display.jpg ) But it can't be that, if this stupid ice-thing still 'standing after a month', which would put the 'Gala' around Oct 5th and a little earlier than that, Herschel Weiss would HAVE to be complaining to Fontaine. (( '' Seems there were just too many things (in the DLC) they tried to cram in the middle of that whole short timespan. '' )) Maybe it was supposed to be accu-recorded around Dec 5th (to align with a Rapture Anniversary 'gala' ???? >>>>> (have to cross check then what all else THAT date might then conflict with) Sept 12 - Oct 5th (even to Dec 5th) - Seems hardly enough time to fit Ryan's "takeover" (after the Neptune's Bounty Incident and Fontaine's 'death') to even have the paperwork filed, let alone the Fontaine Futuristics employees being screened and put back to work (not to mention to fix whatever damages the big Splicer fight BaSx added at FF did, and any important employees who got killed/fled). --- --- --- Audio Diary Analysis ' "The_Greatness_of_Dr._Brigid_Tenenbaum" ' : Seriously, 'Kinetoscopes' in 40s/50s Rapture ? DLC Lameness/Infinite BS Regurgitation ... "Are you in the know ? Innovation and competition are what fuel Rapture. But that fuel can be diluted with rumor or flat-out lies. The rumormonger asks, "What are these so-called splicing side-effects ?" Well, take a look around you. Do you see anything wrong with your neighbor ? The rumormonger asks, "Why has Tenenbaum withdrawn from the public's eye ?" Dr. Tenenbaum is a scientific mind unparalleled, even in Rapture. She is no doubt in her lab, toiling away at her next great innovation. "I heard she was in cahoots with Fontaine." Merely slander from jealous naysayers. Remember, Rapture competes through innovation, not cheap shots. Brigid Tenenbaum is a woman who represents the best of science and industry. In other words, she's a Rapture gal ! Now you know." So when DID the side-effects start ? Why didn't they start ? Many were HARD TO MISS. How many people actually WERE using ADAM for the 'Addiction' to become apparent to all (isn't THAT a sideeffect too ??) A DLC POST POST BS1 BS2 regurgitation. Is this some more writer spew trying to imply that "Ryan Didn't Care" ?? And That HE Was covering sideeffects up to make a buck ?? Did he really NEED murderous Crazies disrupting his city (( '' Jeopardizing everything thing he had built ? There is a SERIOUS lack of logic on the writer's part here. '' )) If there WERE major side effects, Rapture's Free Press would have jumped on it and shouted it so loud they would hear it up on the Surface (Note - this isn't Civil War Rapture with Journalism restrictions YET). Did Ryan ever NEED to make money at the cost of the Citizen's Sanity ?? (Or with crazies causing damage far more than ANY profits he might make ??????) But the other half of the storyline SHOWS criminally insane Crazies (that early) locked up in that Department Store Prison -- writer stupidity in itself -- BEFORE the Kashmir Incident even happened. You (hack writers) can't have it both ways to have your writing called 'good'. Fontaine unleashing MONSTERS on Rapture in the Neptune Bounty Shootout - which WOULD have been loudly trumpeted in Rapture's Press (and such coverage NOT being stopped by Ryan who needed at that time to justify His/The City's taking down the dangerous-criminal Fontaine.) Maybe very few people actually used ADAM ? And the warping/damaging effects of the much more complex Weaponized Plasmids weren't mainstream yet ? Whichever way the reality went, the writers cannot have it both ways. Perhaps the (third-string) DLC writers/managers didn't much Care about sticking to previous Canon -- or to logic in general. - Doesn't this ALSO contradict the Canon that had Tenenbaum 'Renounce' her involvement in The Little Sisters project (I would assume publicly) and then disappear. Followed by some 'slander' being done in the Rapture Press, and bringing up her Nazi Collaborator past, etc ... ??? (That's ignoring the WHOLE ISSUE that this was too early for Little Sisters to even exist at THIS POINT IN TIME). DLC MultiPlayer splash-pages might not be a great 'Canon' evidence : * "TENENBAUM VANISHES... Allegedly Renounces Little Sister Program - Mental Stability Questioned ..." * "LIBERATOR... OR MONSTER? Former Nazi Scientist Abducting Little Sisters ..." - Was Tenenbaum all that much in the public's eye any more ?? Rapture's Brightest and ... (was Early Rapture PR)? This 'kinetoscope' would be when she THEN worked for Ryan. This seems contrary to the way she is presented in the games, and in the Rapture Novel where she was alot more reclusive in her work. Maybe there was a whole sequence of TV commercials (which we never saw) with her Hard Selling the ADAM products as spokesman - as a Host and during commercial breaks of "The Fontaine Futuristics Theater", Or the "Brigit Tenenbaum Show" or somesuch ... (Hmm kinda Unlikely - More a Job for Sinclair I'd think.) Of course that would also have to be within the mere ~3 months since the City Council took over Fontaine Futuristics and before the Kashmir Massacre changed everything (Such Improbability will be fixed in the MMORPG, which won't have any FANTASY/absurd event time-compression which that Infinite BS game was rife with -- SO NO). OR WORSE (for the writers) it implied that there WAS serious competition to Fontaine's ADAM business ALREADY - so not a monopoly - with price wars/competition/diluted market greatly lowering Fontaine's profits - he's not really the Al Capone type the writers pretended he was like (TOO LITTLE MONEY - thus no HUGE economic power in Rapture). - (( '' This DLC - Its Way too sloppy on details. '' )) --- --- --- Cohen and Orphans, Orphans and Cohen ... Audio Diary Analysis : Doing_Well_by_Doing_Good Sander Cohen, BaS1 : "Ryan's been good to me… Few are the patrons who truly understand the struggle of the artist. But even I was a little leery when he shuttered Fontaine's business and sent that bald buck to a grave deep in the briny. But when Ryan buried all of Fontaine's pals in that department store, someone had to find a home for all those freshly minted orphans. And if I turned a dollar or two in the process, you can hardly blame me for doing well by doing good." First : More 'Sunk BS'. Second : Fontaines Futuristics could not 'close' if ADAM was to continue be produced to sate the city's addicts. [BaS : The Little Sisters Orphanages were integral to the operation of Fontaine Futuristics, which WAS NOT shut down -- Remember Ryan 'took over'/'SEIZED' the company. So, how does this work now IF Ryan 'Took over' / 'Seized' Fontaine Futuristics, but it had no source of ADAM any longer ? "Yes, lets throw all the SeaSlug-infested children onto the streets --- What a perfect PR coup that will be !!!" "Protectors' to the rescue ? But those are useless without the children. So I guess they really weren't 'thrown out onto the streets' like they said in BaS ???? --- Just more 'mean ole ryan' bent storyline. Sander Cohen, who very much liked his ADAM cocktails ( or 'secret sauce' as he called it), might realize that he now could get ahold of these allegedly 'closed down' orphanages and run his own ADAM 'farm'. (Wasn't Ryan always telling people to 'Cut out the Middleman' ???) Again, this is something all supposedly done in about 3 months time (from Fontaine's death Sep 15 to New Years). We cannot be clear on the details - like If Sander Cohen was pimping them out, or he sold them on to ADAM bootleggers, or other nefarious actions. (After the first few children, turning them into Plasterpiece statues 'Just Got Old' ...) --- --- --- Building the Impossible DLC Writers Ignorance About 'Aluminium' and Construction Andrew Ryan : "Of course, the buildings are being fabricated above the waves. But we will lower them on a lunette ring, submerged into the structure's steel frames. "So much steel!" you wonder. "How will we keep so large a purchase from the government?" Water is buoyant. We shall not frame Rapture in steel, but in aluminium. The government jackals may suspect me of building an air force -- but never a city." Writers who go with a very IGNORANT assumptions to bring the plot item they need. Aluminium IS Stronger than Steel by weight, but weight really isn't an issue (for Airplanes it IS). But aluminium (still) does cost SIGNIFICANTLY more than Steel. The HUGE quantities used to build Rapture (even just as concrete Rebar) would probably get even more government attention than Steel being used. SO - WRITER KNOW-NOTHING IDIOTS WHO SIMPLY WRITE SOMETHING THAT SOUNDS "GOOD" (TO THEM)... Steel and concrete would be more easily missed in Americas economy than Aluminium (and the materials could/would be transshipped from around the globe too). --- --- --- --- --- . .